


The Knights of Adamas

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anisoka, Brotp, Clone Wars, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Sith, Snips - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, otp, skyguy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: Ahsoka is Obi wan’s padawan on a mission with her master to Tatooine where she meets a young boy named Anakin Skywalker. He’s strong in the force and after he helps her complete her mission, she convinces Obi wan to train him too. They form a deep friendship and together start questioning the Jedi way of life.Years later she makes a choice to leave with him to save his mother, throwing them into a lifetime of exile from the mainstream Jedi. They try to fight the war their way, helping the people they believed the Jedi overlooked. And eventually they start their own order that becomes the last hope against the tyrannical Empire that has risen from the ashes of the Republic.





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka pulled the cloak tight around her montrals. This place was strange to her. She’d never been to such a varied and depressing place. She shivered despite the heat from the twin suns above. Everywhere she looked it was just beige; the sand, the buildings, peoples’ clothes… all of it. It even  _felt_ beige, if that were possible. There was nothing particularly remarkable about Mos Espa, but for the vibe that lived beneath the surface. Despite the drab surroundings, people actually lived here; they settled here, they made it home. She noted the occasional decoration intended to bring color and life to their houses.

 She knew little about Tatooine, except for a quick perusal of the datapad her master had handed her before departing. Water was scarce, the main source of it was using towers to pull it from the very air. The way the suns beat down on her made her wonder how they even extracted enough to survive. The domed buildings were dwarfed by dozens of tall white towers reflecting the sun. The city was dirty, pests and rodents could be seen and smelled everywhere. She brought one hand up to pinch her nose. Sometimes she hated having a better sense of smell than most. It was also loud. Merchants shouted in the street, spaceships rumbled overhead, eclectic music streamed from cantinas that were spaced almost every block. There was always someone shouting, sometimes you could hear fighting, or blaster fire. Droids and machines beeped incessantly.

 She’d grown up on Coruscant, the planet that never sleeps, but in the peaceful Jedi temple, it hardly seemed too much. There she’d been mostly isolated from the outside world and what it was like. And she didn’t remember much of Shili, her home planet.

 She kept one hand near her lightsaber, this place was dangerous, her master had told her. A hive of scum and villainy. A haven for gangsters, runaways and all manner of life unwanted elsewhere.

 As she scurried to keep up with his longer strides, she couldn’t help but take note of every detail and every face. As it were, she was always at least several paces behind him, constantly distracted by the sights and sounds. It was hard to focus here. A rush of wind threw the hood of her cloak back and she felt someone grab her arm. She jumped in surprise, turning to look at a strange looking alien with purple skin. Even though he seemed to walk on his arms with his legs up in the air, he was still almost taller than her.

 “A Togruta?” it slurred as though it had been drinking. She glanced down and saw several bottles tipped over on the table next to it. “We don’t get many of you around these parts.” It looked her up and down making her uncomfortable. Her master had told her not to use her lightsaber unless absolutely necessary; Jedi were not typically welcome in places like these. She tugged at her robe to hide hers. “You’re of fine stock though, well-muscled, able to put in a day’s worth of labor.” It breathed on her and she coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the smell of its breath. “What brings a child like you to this place?” he asked.

 “As if I’d tell you.” She snapped. “Let me go.” The creature rose up higher.

 “You dare speak back to your new master? Do you know what we do to unattended children in these parts? We put bombs inside their head and force them to work for us.”

 She screwed up her face in disgust about to spit on him. But before she could, her master was by her side, waving a hand in front of the creature’s face. “You will let her go and forget you saw us.” He said.

 The creature released her. “I will let her go and forget I saw you.” He repeated trance-like.

 “Stay close, Ahsoka.” He whispered, turning his back on her again.

 “Yes, master.” She murmured, throwing up her hood and hurrying after him.

 She followed him closely through the winding streets, trying to not let herself get distracted or too close to people. But as they moved through the town, she started feeling something. At first it was just a tickle of awareness, something she couldn’t make sense of. Like a whisper too soft to hear. It slowly got stronger though. It felt like it was pounding on her senses to pay attention.

 “Master! Master Kenobi!” she called up to him, running to get close enough to tug on his robes. He didn’t act as though he felt it, but he must. He was far more experienced in the force than her.

 “What is it, padawan?” he asked tiredly. She was trying to be a good and obedient padawan, but she had been unprepared for just how many questions she’d have once out in the galaxy. He must have been unprepared for it too. She often felt his impatience when she got curious about things.

 “Do you feel that?” she squeaked.

 “Feel what?”

 “I don’t know, something or someone in the force. It’s strong.” She replied, screwing up her face in concentration. Quieting the outside world caused the feeling to hit her with twice the intensity, making her stagger in order to not fall over.

 “I don’t feel anything. Come on, padawan. We must focus on our mission.” He replied.

 “Are there other Jedi here?” she asked stumbling after him.

 “Not that I’m aware of. Jedi tend to avoid planets like this.”

 “But why? Isn’t it a Jedi’s responsibility to help people everywhere?”

 “A Jedi’s responsibility is upholding the rights and values of the Republic by keeping the peace and protecting the planets that align themselves with the democracy. Unfortunately, child, you’ll learn that in times of war, we must focus our efforts on planets that are of strategic value to us. Tatooine is ruled by the Hutt cartel; a family of vile gangsters that allow such conditions to exist and encourages lifestyles swamped in violence.”

 “Then why are we here to help Jabba?” she asked. What he said bothered her. Regardless of the politics of a planet, the people should still be viewed as valuable and important. She strongly suspected that not all of them chose this life. Especially after what that creature had said about what they did to unaccompanied children.

 “We’re here to broker a temporary treaty with him in order to use the hyperspace lanes he controls to move our armies. That is all. The situation here, is unfortunate, but it is not our problem.” She could tell by his tone that it was the end of their discussion. It didn’t make any sense to her. She could feel the suffering from all around them. This planet may not be valuable to the Republic, but didn’t Jedi have a responsibility to light and justice too? Even if those in need of justice lived somewhere that the Republic didn’t care about?

 She bowed her head solemnly and followed him in silence. She clearly had much to learn about what it meant to be a Jedi. She needed to put her opinions to the side and listen to her master. She stopped suddenly as though the force had put a wall in front of her. The feeling had hit her even stronger than before. Whatever or whoever she was sensing was close, and she had a hunch she’d regret ignoring her instincts to go check it out. She slipped her consciousness into the force, allowing it to guide her to the right down an alley. The path opened up into a larger market and she looked around, feeling for what the force was trying to show her. At first, the place was a blur of noise and movement. But then she saw one person across the way become suddenly clear.

 He was just a boy from all she could tell. No older than herself. He was wearing tattered clothes and he had dirty blonde hair. He looked up, meeting her gaze across the crowded plaza as though he sensed her as strongly as she sensed him. Even from the distance she saw the bright blue of his eyes. She stared at him in confusion. He was very strong in the force. His appearance was nothing remarkable just like the city around him, but she could feel deeper layers surrounding him. Her curiosity got the better of her and she moved towards him, completely forgetting caution.

 She was halfway across the busy intersection when she felt it too late. “Look out!” she heard someone shout and then she went flying backwards, rolling a few times as someone grabbed her and ended up tangled up with her on the sandy ground. She coughed a few times, trying to blow the dust away from her face so she could see again. After a few blinks, she finally saw who was laying on top of her. It was the boy.

 “Are you okay?” she asked him, touching him on the shoulder. He sat back, shaking the dust out of his hair and pushing it behind his ear and looking at her.

 “Yeah. You?” he said. She sneezed as the dust fell down to her nose.

 “I think so.” She replied. “What happened?”

 “You walked right into the path of a bantha and those things are nasty when startled like that.” He replied, getting to his feet and reaching out a hand to help her up.

 “Thank you.” She said taking his hand and standing up, brushing herself off. “You have good reflexes.”

 “I’m the only human around that can survive podracing!” he exclaimed with a laugh as though that explained it all. She had no idea what podracing even was. He seemed to notice her confusion. “You’re not from around here. Do you know what podracing is?”

 “Well I can guess about the racing part, but no…” she said stubbornly.

 “Come on, I’ll show you the one I’ve been working on.” He said. She followed him back to the shop he’d been working at and around to the back. He pushed a button to open a door, but it moved only a few inches and then stopped. “Kriffing thing!” he yelled, kicking the door and then pressing and holding the button to reset it. The door closed again and then opened properly. She followed him into a garage piled to the brim of seemingly useless junk.

 He pulled a cloth off something in the corner. It looked like a weird landspeeder. But the way he admired it, it must have been something special. To her, ships were just ships. He rubbed his hand along it as though it were the most precious thing in the world to him.

 “Isn’t it beautiful?” he asked, she didn’t want to say no. Not when she saw the way the smile crossed his lips and the spark in his eyes. She didn’t see anything particularly special about it, but then again, she wasn’t one to knock someone’s passion. Especially when there wasn’t much else to do or care about on this dusty world.

 “How does it work?” she asked, not trusting herself to lie about liking the cold machine in front of her.

 “Well it doesn’t work just yet. I’ve been working on it for over a year. But parts are hard to come by. When it flies though, it will be the fastest podracer the galaxy has ever seen. Here, I’ll show you the one I built a few years ago and won my first race in.” he said, marching out of the garage and around the corner to another shed. He punched in a code and this door opened smoother. This one at least looked like a vehicle. Although a very unsafe one.

 “Impressive.” She said trying to sound enthusiastic. “But you still haven’t told me what podracing is.”

 “Oh!” he said lighting up. He went on for a while describing all the ins and outs of podracing, the rules and why it’s so incredible that he can do it. To hear him talk about the danger though, she wasn’t very surprised that he was good at it. Jedi have good reflexes because they can sense things in the force just before they happen. So, racing through narrow canyons at outrageous speeds? Not a problem for a force sensitive. She had a hunch that he’d truly be an incredible Jedi, if only he’d been found early enough to be trained.

 She was suddenly sad, thinking what a waste it was that someone with his potential was stuck on such a horrible planet. 

 She snapped back to attention when she heard him say ‘master’, but it wasn’t in the same way she used it. “You’re a slave?” she asked, hearing the resentment in his voice.

 “No, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and I’m a  _person_!” he emphasized the last part as though it were too easy to forget that. 

 "I’m sorry,“ she whispered. Why had the force brought her to this boy? Was she suppose to free him? He closed the garage door behind them as silence fell.

 "Little Ani found himself a girlfriend!” A Rodian boy called from down the alley. She blushed vividly and threw up the hood of her cloak. “Trust me, you can do better than that slave trash!" 

 "Like you?” She hollered back, fists curling into a ball. 

 "Yeah baby! Like me!“ He said picking up a rock and chucking it in their direction. It missed, but the boy’s friends also picked up rocks and started throwing them too.

 "Ignore them.” Anakin said softly from behind her. “They’re not worth the time. Greedo and his lackeys; just neighborhood bullies.” She watched a stone hit him in the arm and he didn’t even flinch. It made her mad, she didn’t like bullies. 

 She turned facing the boy he’d called Greedo and his friends. “Hey slimo!” She yelled. “How about you come a little closer, and I’ll show you what I like." 

 The Rodian puffed up his chest like he was all that, glanced at his friends and marched forward. The moment he was within range, she stomped her foot on the ground, twirled around and punched him square between the eyes. He fell backwards. "You’re going to pay for that!” He cried. His friends charged in to defend him. She ducked under their punches, twirled around knocking one of them out. The other one she flipped over her shoulder. Greedo got back on his feet and she blocked three swings, stepped on his foot and kneed him in the groin. 

 When they were all on the ground in varying states of shock and pain, she said, “now run along and find something better to do.” They obliged, she didn’t have to say it twice. She smirked to herself as the one that started it all, waddled away holding his crotch. 

 When she turned around Anakin was looking at her eyes wide. “Who are you, anyways? And where’d you learn to fight like that?”

 "My name is Ahsoka.“ She said, "and that’s not important.” She looked down and saw blood dribbling from his arm. “You’re bleeding." 

 He glanced down. "So I am.” He sounded so calm as though this happened all the time. She wasn’t sure why she felt such compassion for him, she hardly knew him. He turned and walked around to the front of the shop and she followed him. “I’ve finished my chores for the day, may I go now?” He asked the Toydarian inside the shop. His master just waved him away vaguely like he didn’t really care. 

 She wasn’t sure why she was still following him, he hadn’t invited her to come along. But she didn’t like the way he walked staring at his feet. His stride was long too, but he was walking slowly. Even though he hadn’t spoken since they’d left the marketplace, she felt as though his pace was slow so she could keep up without running. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You don’t have to be ashamed.” She said finally, to break the excruciating silence. The town around them was loud, but the silence between them was deafening to her.

“Why would I be ashamed?” He asked defensively.

“I just mean, well… that I don’t think less of you because you’re a slave.” She said nervously. He didn’t answer. The silence fell again. She could feel the anger and resentment in him, but there was also hopelessness and despair. 

“Have you ever looked up and the stars and felt certain you belonged somewhere else?” He asked suddenly. She froze mid-step. Yes… she knew that feeling well. It was the one that told her she was different from the other kids on Shili. Something bigger was out there. She looked up at the sky, blinking for a moment. How did she explain that without giving away what she was?

“Yes.” She said quietly. He glanced up at her for the first time since she’d started following him.

“You’re like me, aren’t you?” His question made her nervous, because she wasn’t exactly sure what he meant. Did he know he could be a Jedi?

“What do you mean?” She asked instead.

“Well call me silly, but I’ve always believed that somewhere out there,” he gestured to the sky. “There are others like me. Lost souls that were born in the wrong place. And that someday I’d meet one that would understand the feeling of not belonging. The feeling that there was something more you are supposed to be a part of. Sometimes I can feel it call to me when I close my eyes. But I don’t know what it means.” She thought her heart might break hearing the wistfulness and longing in his voice. He looked away sheepishly. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“No.” She said softly. “Tatooine seems to attract plenty of lost souls.” He looked like he was going to correct her, but she put up a gloved hand. “But yes, I’m like you.” Until now, she’d always thought Master Plo brought her home to the temple. That as Anakin said, Shili was the place she was born, not the place she belonged. But after his words, she was reminded that she still never felt like she belonged at the temple. It had never occurred to her until this moment, that the feeling of not belonging could be something more than inexperience with the force.

He took her hand and squeezed it. “Come on, I want you to meet my mother.” She ran with him the rest of the way to, if it were possible, an even filthier part of town. They entered a small, nondescript domed building. She was surprised to find that it wasn’t as drab or dirty on the inside. “Mom! I’m home!” He called out after closing the door.

A middle aged woman with dark brown hair and a kind face came out of another room, wiping greasy hands on her apron. “Ani!” She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. “My little Ani!” He blushed.

“I’m not little anymore, mom!” He said. Ahsoka grinned. Even though he was embarrassed, she thought it was heartwarming. She ached a little at the realization that nobody in the Jedi temple had ever given her a greeting like that. “I’d like you to meet Ahsoka!” He said, directing his mom’s gaze towards her. She stood a little awkwardly, wondering what his mother would think of her.

But she gave her a warm and pleasant smile and then leaned down to whisper in Anakin’s ear, “she’s a cute little one, isn’t she?” It was Ahsoka’s turn to blush, but she tried to pretend she hadn’t heard her.

“Um… hello…” she muttered, trying to remember her manners. “Your son is quite nice,” what the kriff was she saying? She looked down at her feet.

“She walked out in front of a bantha.” Anakin finished for her, seeming to sense her nervousness.

“Oh dear, child. Are you alright?” His mother moved to where she was standing and looked her up and down, her warm hands felt good on Ahsoka’s bare shoulders.

“Yes, thanks to him. He saved me.” She replied.

She watched them share a smile and then his mother turned back to look at Ahsoka. “Well thank the light he was nearby.” She heard the pride in her voice. Her eyes were deep and soft, a beautiful shade of brown. She wasn’t sure why she was so uncomfortable. She liked her a lot, she just wasn’t used to being fussed over. She wondered if any of the Jedi she knew were proud of her. “My goodness, you’re just a stick. Sit down, You’re staying for dinner.”

Ahsoka felt like she should refuse, they had so little as it was, she couldn’t bear to be a burden on them. “Ms… mrs? Skywalker?” She said, “you don’t have to do that. I’m fine, really.”

“It’s no trouble at all, please stay. And call me Shmi.” His mother said as she began bustling about in the kitchen. Shmi? Her name sounded like a kiss or something, not that she knew what a kiss should sound like. But it had a sweet sound to it and she’d always pictured kisses being sweet. She blushed, her montral stripes brightened as she realized Anakin was watching her while she fumbled through her thoughts. He may not have been trained as a Jedi or know how to use the force, but she had the distinct impression that he could sense what she was thinking.

“Can I at least help?” She asked. Distinctly not liking making a slave wait on her, even if they offered.

Shmi seemed to understand what was bothering her and finally nodded, pointing a knife at a pile of vegetables. “You could peel those for me, if you’d like.” Ahsoka jumped up, unable to stand it any longer and went to work on them. Shmi talked a little, but mostly just hummed as she cooked. Ahsoka loved the sound of her voice. Anakin joined in the conversation here and there, while cleaning dishes and setting the table. To anyone else, it was probably a mundane task, but if kp duty at the temple was anything like this, she’d volunteer for it every night.

When the food was ready, they all sat down at the table. Shmi said a little poem of thanks and they dug in. It was by far the most delicious meal Ahsoka could even remember having. Temple food was bland, but nutritious. The masters preaching that luxuries like salt and spice were things unnecessary to Jedi, because the force could sustain them. And maybe that was true, but a good meal every once in awhile wouldn’t hurt either.

They chatted easily between bites, Ahsoka was surprised at how comfortable she felt with them. Part of her wished she could stay there forever. But just as that thought reminded her of her mission, her wrist comm beeped suddenly. “I’m so sorry!” She said jumping up and throwing her robe around her shoulders. “Thank you for dinner!” She ran out the door, frantic. She’d been so distracted by Anakin and everything, she’d completely forgotten her master and her mission. “I’m in so much trouble!” She mumbled to herself once outside.

“Ahsoka? Are you there?” Master Kenobi’s voice came through the comm as soon as she pressed the button.

“I’m here, master. I’m sorry! I just….” She replied, trembling a little. She’d barely been a padawan for a week and she’d already disobeyed her master and allowed herself to get distracted.

“Listen to me, Ahsoka,” he said impatiently. “There will be a time for punishment later, right now I need you to focus.”

“Yes, master.” She replied obediently. Focusing was not her strong suit.

“The mission has had a complication. Dooku has been feeding Jabba lies about the Jedi’s involvement. Master Luminara’s ship was shot down trying to bring his son home. I’m on my way to intercept Dooku from finishing his plans. I need you to clear the way to Jabba’s palace and make sure the kid gets home safely. You’ll rendezvous with Luminara’s padawan, and protect them at all cost.”

“Yes, master. I’m on my way!” She replied clicking off the comm. She started when she realized Anakin was right behind her.

“If you’re heading to Jabba’s palace at this hour, I’m coming along.” He said.

“I appreciate the offer,” she said, “but I can handle it.”

“You’re a good fighter, but there are far worse things in the desert than bullies.” He picked up a broken metal pipe like a staff and started walking in the direction she had to go.

She ran for a few minutes to catch up. “Like what?” She asked looking past him at the expanse of desert and sand and nothingness in front of her. “It doesn’t look dangerous to me.”

“Well Sand people are the biggest threat. They like to ambush travelers. Nobody knows why. But there’s also krayt dragons, rill, womprats bigger than you… it’s merciless. It takes everything from you.” He answered.

She looked down at the pipe in his hands, “and you think a piece of metal will protect us from these things?”

“It’s better than nothing.” He said. She realized he didn’t know what a lightsaber was, otherwise he wouldn’t think she had nothing.

“What about the bomb in your head?” She asked, trying hard to change his mind.

He stopped and looked at her incredulously as if he expected her to be joking. “What bomb?”

She shuffled her feet suddenly embarrassed. “Somebody told me they put bombs in slaves’ heads so they couldn’t escape.”

“I’ve heard of cranial bombs,” he said, “but they don’t use them here. We just have trackers under our skin that lock down space ports if we try to go near them. It alerts smugglers and mercenaries that they’ll get a reward for returning us. And of course, if you trigger that alarm and cost your master money, you’re severely punished.” It was horrible to imagine this false sense of freedom that you could go anywhere on the planet except off it. “And if you run away into the desert and fail to show up to work, they’ll send all manner of awful things after you. Death would be a far better outcome to being caught trying to run away. As long as I’m back by morning, I can go wherever I please.” He put his head down and silence fell as she followed him. She didn’t want to put him in danger, since she couldn’t really explain what they might be up against.

They walked for awhile without talking since she couldn’t think of any other way to convince him to stay behind. She had a hunch from the way he’d spoken he had either witnessed or experienced all of that. She could feel his scars, they ran deep. Again, she felt compassion for him. What lesson was the force trying to teach her by bringing them together?

She realized that she’d started following him without even knowing if he was headed the right direction. She’d just assumed he knew where they were going. She stopped a moment and closed her eyes, reaching into the force. She felt the dark side and cringed internally. Dooku was here, and he wasn’t far away. She hoped master Kenobi and master Luminara would be okay. She reached out her senses further to find her quarry. Locking onto them in the force, she projected their path and verified that they were indeed headed where she needed to go. She opened her eyes again blinking as she realized he’d been watching her. For some reason, she had a feeling he suspected who she really was even if he didn’t say it.

“Are you a slave too?” he asked finally. She sensed he was prying.

“No.” she replied simply wondering how long she could withhold the truth. Or even if she should withhold it anymore. She’d already admitted they were alike, but if she confessed to being a Jedi, would it give him false hope that he could become one? It wasn’t that she didn’t think he should, the rules were what they were, and he was too old to be trained.

“But you called that man ‘master.’” He said.

“It’s a sign of respect,” she said. “He’s my teacher.” She hesitated, unsure of how to explain it.

“I have to call Watto, ‘master’. It’s not respect, it’s a must. A slave lives only to serve someone else’s’ will and we are reminded of our status every time we speak to them.”

“That’s awful.” She replied, heartbroken over the very idea. She wasn’t a slave, but at the same time, it was a Jedi’s duty to serve others. To always put them first. So maybe… she was. But she liked to believe that what she did was right, for the greater good. Not because someone needed to feel powerful by enslaving others.

He was silent for a few moments. “Your master… does he treat you well?”

She looked at him surprised. “Of course.” Master Kenobi could be a little rough sometimes, but everything he did was to teach her and protect her. He’d get impatient with her, it was true. But she had so much to learn and it must be difficult to teach someone so inexperienced in the middle of a war.

“My master isn’t cruel… I could have it so much worse. But it’s still awful sometimes to know that you’re duty bound to serve until you die. That any day he could sell me and my mother, possibly even split us up, into a far worse situation. The fear alone keeps you obedient.” He whispered in a voice racked with emotion. “I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.” She felt his tremble in the force. Whatever punishment she would get for this was likely nothing compared to the punishments he’s experienced.

“You didn’t.” she said simply. “I get myself into plenty of trouble without help.” She tried to make light of the situation but he didn’t laugh. She couldn’t stand it anymore, she wanted to tell him the truth. “Look, I appreciate your willingness to escort me to Jabba’s palace, but a metal pipe won’t protect you from what’s waiting for us. You should go home and stay safe. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He looked at her a moment, as though no one had ever said that before. Or believed that his life was valuable for other reasons than just to serve. “What kind of school do you attend that a teacher would put you in so much danger?”

She sighed. “Have you ever heard of Jedi?” she asked, realizing that nothing she said would stop him from coming so he might as well be prepared for what they might be facing.

“Yes.” He said. “Travelers talk about them all the time. Supposedly they are powerful warriors that can use magic to beat their enemies. Wait… are you saying you’re one?”

“Why, don’t I look like I could be?” she asked indignantly. She was small, scrawny and after the impression she made earlier almost being trampled to death by a bantha, perhaps she could understand his disbelief.

She certainly didn’t look like a mystical, powerful warrior.

“Well after what you did to Greedo and his friends, yeah you could be. You’re just not what I expected.” He replied.

“What were you expecting?” she asked.

“I always thought Jedi were, well… cold.” He said, looking away sheepishly. She blushed a little. “I mean, if I had magical powers, I’d probably think I’m better than everyone too.”

“But we’re not better than anyone. We’re just different. We live to help people. But we’re supposed to keep our emotions under control so we can make decisions with clarity. To some people… it does seem cold.” She explained.

“Well I like you better this way.” He commented, flustered. “Hey, if you’re a Jedi, can you free me and my mother? And the others? You said you live to help people, surely slaves still count?”

“I wish we could.” She said sadly. “But my master says that’s not what we’re here for.”

“Well obviously you didn’t come here to save the slaves, but you could while you’re here.” He said hopefully.

“He said we can’t help everyone.”

“And you believe him?”

“Yes.” She said stubbornly. “Because he’s right, even Jedi can’t help everyone.”

“So you won’t even try?” he asked.

She opened her mouth to respond and closed it again. She did agree with master Kenobi. But she also agreed with Anakin. It was inconceivable to her to just leave people to a fate worse than death simply because you can’t help them all. They might not be able to help them all, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t help any of them. “I don’t know.” She said finally. “I’m still just a student. I have more to learn. I’ve accepted that someone wiser than me knows the answer and it’s my job to listen to my master and the others and learn from them.”

The conversation was over. She felt it. The resentment building in him. She didn’t blame him for feeling that way. She wished she could make sense of it too. Maybe then she could make him see reason. Surely she just didn’t explain it well enough.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn’t have a chance to say anything else though as a tickle of awareness hit her. “Look out!” she said putting her hand out to stop him. Magna guards burst through the ground in front of them, clawing their way out of the sand and igniting their electrostaves. She threw off her robe and pulled her lightsaber from her belt.

“What are those things?” he asked from behind her, clutching his metal pipe with the realization it’s not going to be terribly effective. She’d tried to warn him.

“Clankers,” she said snarling. The first droid swung at her, she ducked under it, twirling low to slash at another one. It moved out of the way. The third one brought its staff down and she put her lightsaber up to block it. She saw out of the corner of her eye one of them swing at Anakin. He blocked it at the hilt with his pipe. He wasn’t trained, but she knew he could use the force. “Anakin,” she said through gritted teeth. “You’re like me. You can use the force.” She pushed the droid she was battling with backwards. “Concentrate, trust your instincts. Feel the world around you.” He leapt to the side, narrowly missing a swing from another droid.

“What?” he asked, fear in his voice. She flipped backwards, and focused the force into pushing the three droids backwards. They flew a short distance away stumbling over each other. But they were back on their feet quickly.

“That pipe in your hand… swing it with intention.” She said. “Trust me.” She engaged two of the three, ducking and dodging under their intense attacks. He swung twice with the pipe, missing both times, but then hitting the end of their staff sending a shock through him. “Skyguy!” she called out. In her frantic attempt to reach him, she lost her footing and tumbled down the hill. Two of the guards followed her. She reached for her lightsaber only to realize she must have dropped it. Oh great. Well this just got a whole lot harder.

She spun and flipped to stay out of range of their staves but without her lightsaber, she had to think fast. One of them brought their staff down and she twisted up between its arms, ripping it out of its grip and throwing it over her head. She parried the strike of the other one and then turned, jabbing the one whose staff she stole into the red power core in its chest.

She could hear Anakin fighting above her, at least he was staying alive. She had to finish off this other guard so she could get back up to him. “Use the force!” she shouted up to him. “You’re good at podracing because you have Jedi reflexes. The force is strong in you, Anakin. Use it.”

What she’d said must have finally rang true to him, because a moment later she heard the unmistakable sound of a clanker falling to pieces. He must have picked up her lightsaber. Two down, one to go. She looked up in surprise as she saw him leap off the cliff, flip and slice the droid in front of her in half from top to bottom. She stared at him in disbelief and awe at how quickly he’d figured it out. “I gotta get me one of these!” he said excitedly holding her lightsaber up to inspect it. She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips. The spark in his eyes made him seem as though his whole being had come alive.

“That,” she started, snatching the lightsaber out of his hand. “Is a lightsaber. And it’s not a toy.” She tried to sound teasing since she didn’t want to kill the light in his eyes. “The other padawan is almost here. Let’s go make sure those droids were the only resistance.” He nodded, following her back up the dune to the road.

They waited a few minutes as the figure that had appeared on the horizon slowly made their way towards them. “Oh good,” she said as she got in range. “I thought I got lost a few times. My name is Bariss Offee.” She said, attempting to curtsy but stumbled and almost fell. She caught her by the arm.

“Ahsoka Tano.” She replied. “Glad to meet you. You look exhausted.” She took the pack she was carrying and the baby hutt gurgled up at her.

“Jabba’s son?” Anakin asked looking down at the pack too. Bariss looked at him in confusion.

“That’s Anakin. He’s a local. He helped me find my way here to meet you.” Ahsoka said to Bariss.

“I could have used him out in the desert,” she said, trying to laugh, but there was no humor in her tone. “We better get the huttlet back to Jabba before Dooku figures out we tricked him. If he hasn’t already.” Bariss said.

“He’s so cute.” Ahsoka said making a face at him.

“I guess so.” Bariss replied in disgust. “But he’s heavier than he looks.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry him the rest of the way.” She said, picking up the backpack and putting it in front so she could see him.

“How do you guys have Jabba’s son?” Anakin asked.

Bariss glanced at Ahsoka. “The seps kidnapped him trying to trick Jabba into joining them. We were sent to rescue him and return him to Jabba.”

Anakin looked at Ahsoka blankly. “I hate hutts.” He murmured following them as they turned towards the palace.

“There were droids waiting,” Ahsoka informed Bariss. “But I think we got them all.”

“Good.” Bariss replied, clearly exhausted.

They walked the rest of the way to the palace in silence. Anakin watched the baby hutt nervously out of the corner of his eye. Ahsoka patted it gently on the head. He was heavy, like Bariss said, but she didn’t mind. She couldn’t imagine carrying him across the desert though.

“Has there been any word from our masters?” Ahsoka asked finally.

“Nothing.” Bariss said.

“I hope they’re alright.”

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Bariss said stiffly and without concern. “They’re far more experienced than us.”

“Of course.” Ahsoka whispered, glancing at Anakin. He had his head bowed again, walking like a shadow as though he didn’t belong there with them. After the way she’d seen him fight, picking up a lightsaber for the first time in his life and destroying two magnaguards, he probably belonged there more than her. She shook away the thought that she almost wished she could trade places with him. He could be the Jedi and she could go home to a loving mother every day. She stamped out the rush of emotions before they got out of control.

The guards of Jabba’s palace led them inside without saying much. Ahsoka handed the baby huttlet up to Jabba, it squealed in delight. He said something in huttese that Ahsoka didn’t understand, only to have the droid translate that they were to be executed.

“What?” Ahsoka said shocked, pulling out her lightsaber as the three of them stood back to back at all the blasters now pointed at them.

“The mighty Jabba demands justice for the kidnapping of his son.” The droid said.

“But we didn’t kidnap him! We rescued him!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She felt Anakin touch her arm reassuringly.

He stepped forward bowing before the giant hutt, “Mighty Jabba,” he said. “The Jedi would never commit such an atrocity. Dooku has lied to you. It is he that ordered the kidnapping in order to frame the Jedi for the crime.”

Jabba said something in his native language. “Glorious Jabba demands proof.” The droid translated.

“I have no proof, but I witnessed these two fighting Dooku’s guards that tried to stop them from bringing your son home alive.” Anakin replied. Ahsoka watched him with a mixture of awe and confusion. Somehow, he’d put together what was going on and risking himself to make sure they completed their mission. She looked up at Jabba where he sat on his raised dais. He appeared to be considering what Anakin was saying. “This is one of their electrostaves.” He said pulling it out of Ahsoka’s hand and igniting it so everyone could see it, then he knelt down and dropped it in front of him.

“The magnificent Jabba accepts your proof. A treaty with the republic is in order.” The droid translated after Jabba spoke again. He let out a hearty laugh and Ahsoka and Bariss both sighed in relief.

“Thank you, honored one.” Ahsoka said, bowing. “You will not be disappointed.”

“High exalted Jabba demands one final thing. That you bring Count Dooku to justice.” The droid said.

“You can count on it, Jabba.” Anakin murmured. Ahsoka glanced at him wondering why he was suddenly so invested in the situation.

“Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka called him on her wrist comm as they waited outside.

“Obi wan here,” the voice sounded tired. “Did you return Jabba’s son?”

“Yes master,” she replied. “Were you able to capture Dooku?”

“I’m afraid not, padawan. He escaped again, but at least his plan failed.”

“Jabba is ready to sign a treaty with the Republic.” She reported.

“Well that is good news at least.” He said. “Call Admiral Yularan and have him send a ship for me and master Luminara would you?”

“Of course, Master.” Ahsoka replied obediently and put in the call.


	4. Chapter 4

            She stood there proudly, despite being tired. She truly believed they'd done a good thing today. For the Republic, but also for a child and its father. She glanced at the baby Hutt, wiggling happily in Jabba's arm. She stood up straighter as master Yoda exited the gun ship, followed by a very tired master Luminara and her own, master Kenobi. Master Yoda looked at her and she bowed respectfully. 

            As the procession moved forward and inside, for the political end where the Jedi drafted a treaty with the Hutt cartel, she looked around. It wasn't so hot now that the suns had set. She could hear distant creatures emerging to hunt. Her eyes landed on Anakin who stood off to the side. His hands crossed in front of him as he stared at his feet. He rubbed his toe in the dirt absentmindedly as though lost in thought. Why hadn't the masters noticed him? Even a good distance away, she could sense his power. Deeper than that, she sensed his need. It seemed after their fight with the magnaguards, something had awoken in him that he couldn't fully comprehend. She knew that feeling too. Leaving him here now would be cruel. 

            Maybe she shouldn't have encouraged him to use the force, but she'd been trying to keep him alive and she'd done what she felt was right. He looked up at her and she melted in his twinkling, deep blue eyes. She felt his fear and sadness. Without thinking, she ran over to him and gave him a hug. Jedi didn't allow attachments, but she had a feeling she'd always be attached to this boy in some way. Whether he stayed here or came back to Coruscant with them. The force had led her to him, there had to be a reason. 

            "What was that for?" he asked in surprise. 

            "A thank you, for your help," she smiled at him. 

            "Oh, uh..." he blushed. "I'm not used to being thanked." Her smile faded. Master Yoda was here right now, and so was her master, surely she could convince them to train him. Of course she knew the rules, but she was suddenly certain he should be an exception to them. 

            "Come with me," she said, taking his hand. He looked at it in surprise but followed her anyways. "Master Kenobi, master Kenobi!" He turned slowly, up close she could see the weariness from his day.

            "What is it, padawan?" he asked with a sigh. 

            She pushed Anakin in front of her so that the Jedi master could get a good look at him. "This is Anakin Skywalker. He helped Bariss and I return Jabba's son." Anakin bowed awkwardly, trying to hide his nerves. 

            "You did a noble thing today, helping the Republic," Obi wan said and looked as though he was about to turn around again. 

            "Master!" She stomped her foot before she could stop herself and he looked at her in surprise. "Sorry," she squeaked. "But I have to tell you, this is where the force led me earlier. That thing I was sensing, it was him!"

            "Ahsoka..." Master Kenobi started but trailed off when master Yoda came up beside him. 

            "Sensed what, did you?" Master Yoda asked looking at her. She bowed quickly. 

            "On our way to Jabba's palace she sensed something in the force. I didn't feel it myself, so I was trying to continue our mission," Master Kenobi answered for her. 

            "Her, I asked," Master Yoda responded shortly, tapping his gimer stick on the stone floor in front of him, stirring up a dust cloud of sand. Master Kenobi bowed and fell silent. 

            "When we were walking through Mos Espa this afternoon, I kept feeling something. I didn't know what it was, but the feeling got stronger and stronger. I tried to put it aside to focus on the mission but then it felt like the force put a wall in front of me, not wanting me to go any further the direction we were heading," she started out nervously. "So, I followed my instincts to a marketplace and then to him."

            "That's why you walked out in front of the bantha?" he whispered suddenly.

            "Yes, I was focused on the feeling and forgot to pay attention to my surroundings too." She chewed on her lip. "But the feeling stopped as soon as I came face to face with him." She looked up at master Yoda hopefully. "If I hadn't of gotten distracted by him, I would've been with master Kenobi, probably fighting Dooku. We wouldn't have been able to help Bariss return Jabba's son. Three magnaguards were too much for any one of us alone, but he helped me destroy them. And then had he not intervened with the negotiations, I'm afraid it wouldn't have ended well."

            Master Yoda looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to study Anakin who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Hmm. Strong in the force, he is." He slowly made a circle around Anakin. "Too old to be trained, he is."

            "But..." He waved his hand and she fell silent. 

            "No accident you found him, hmm," the grandmaster continued. 

            Anakin glanced at her in confusion and she shrugged her shoulders at him. 

            "You don't really think we could train him at this age, master?" Obi wan cut in. 

            "You know he can hear you, right?" she said before she could stop herself. Both masters looked at her with piercing eyes and she dropped her chin and stared at the floor. Why did she let her mouth run before her brain caught up? It only ever got her into trouble. She didn't want to destroy any chance he could be trained as a Jedi just because she couldn't hold her tongue.

            "Sense him now, you must," master Yoda instructed master Kenobi. "Reach out, feel."

            They both stuck their hands out towards Anakin who looked unsure about what they were doing. She felt the force change around them as they picked him apart. He looked to her in concern.  _Relax_ , she mouthed to him.  _Breathe..._

            He shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath, trying to relax. Even without being as deeply in the force as the masters, she felt the air start tingling around her; steadily growing in strength as he seemed to relax further. It was like the room came alive, electricity crackling around them. She felt bumps form up and down her arms. She looked at him in surprise. She'd felt his untapped power, but she had no idea just how deep it went. 

            She saw master Luminara look up from the person she was talking to on the other side of the room. Even Bariss, who'd been uninterested in anything else, had straightened and taken notice. She felt a sound, which seemed weird to admit. But it had echoed through her like when she was hunting, but it felt like it heated her blood. Inside this boy was raw power, power that definitely needed to be refined and shaped. He needed to learn control and responsibility. 

            "It can't be," Master Kenobi said suddenly. All at once the feeling subsided as though it had imploded in on itself and rippled out in weak waves. "Master Qui-Gon... he was right?"

            "Right about what?" Anakin asked, opening his eyes and shaking himself as though he didn't fully understand what just happened. 

            Master Yoda looked at him with dark, intense eyes. "Fear I sense in you, young Skywalker. Deep fear." Master Luminara joined them where they were standing, Bariss right on her heels. "Talk to the council, we must." Luminara looked Anakin over too, eyes widening at the realization that what she'd felt had come from him. 

            The masters disappeared, leaving the three of them looking at each other blankly. "What just happened?" He leaned down to whisper to her. 

            "They were testing your abilities and strength in the force," she whispered. 

            "Do you think they'll train me?" he asked hopefully.

            "You're too old," Bariss said. 

            "What does that have to do with it?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. Ahsoka frowned at Bariss and put her hand on Anakin's arm. 

            "The Jedi have a rule that they don't accept older kids into the order. Most of us are discovered when we're three or four. They bring us back to the temple and train us from a very young age. Older kids have too much life experience that can get in the way of Jedi training," she said softly. "It's why I hesitated to tell you earlier. I didn't want to get your hopes up. Accepting someone at your age, well... it's unheard of."

            "But I'm only fourteen! I'll work hard!" She smiled sadly. 

            "I wish that was enough. The Jedi order is very traditional. If they find a way that works, they stick to it for thousands of years."

            "Well maybe it's time to update their philosophy," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

            "See?" Bariss nudged her. "This is exactly why they don't bring older kids in. They don't understand our ways."

            She bit her lip looking between them as Anakin scowled at her. "So, they bring kids into the order at an age they can't question anything, and then they brainwash you into believing their way is the right way? Sounds suspicious to me." She felt her heart thump a bit faster in her chest at his words. The force had brought her to him for a reason, but Bariss was right; the way he questioned things would not be easily retrained. Did that mean then, that the force wanted the Jedi order to change? If it believed him to be worthy of becoming one, surely it knew how much his radical ideas would incite chaos?

 


End file.
